Eydis: The New Girl On Berk
by The Shadow Fright Dragon
Summary: It was a normal day on Berk; cold, noisy, repairs being done on the houses from the most recent dragon raid. But then a girl appears on the beach. She has no idea what to do, being from a time with smartphones, computers, FanFiction, and not being a HTTYD fan herself, she messes up a few things... She was put there against her will, and now she'll have to deal with Berk life. Hm.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Berk!

"Uhhhhhggggg!" I groaned. I tried to open my eyes but found that it was really bright. I turned my head up and covered my eyes quickly. Ow. It was really bright. What ever I was lying on was hard and lumpy. Sitting up slowly, I looked I heard the sound of waves. Waves? I turned to the sound. I opened my eyes. "What?!" I screeched. "I'm on a beach?!" I looked around frantically. This beach looked strangely familiar. Why is that? The beach was made of of rocks and sand. Oh. No wonder everything hurts. I looked out to the ocean. I could see multiple sea stacks. I saw some wood lying around. Hmm... I turned around to find the rest of a boat. And, well, a big stone wall. What? I looked up and saw a tall cliff. Did I fall? No, I would have died. I walked over to the boat. I suddenly realized that I was wearing thick furry boots. What? I looked at my pants, they were dark gray and my shirt was sky blue. Hm. I knelt down next to the wreckage. I found a old looking messenger bag with a- a leather covered book? Where am I? I picked up the book and found a stick with a black stone at the end under neath it. What? I picked that up too. Hmm... I opened the book to the first page. It was a note on ancient yellowed paper. I read the note:

 _Dear... Uh... Person reading this._

Oh, hi.

 _I bet you are wondering where you are._

"Noooo!" I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

 _Earlier today you were living you life, but now you are here._

Uhhh... Why?

 _Do you recognize anything around here? Does it look like something on T.V.? It should!_

Wait, what?

 _Guess what?_

Uhh... What?

 _Welcome to Berk!_

Berk?!

 _Congratulations, reader! You are in the world of How To Train Your Dragon!_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Get This Party Started!

**Ok, so hi! This is my take on something similar to CandyKaty's story (*cough cough* go check out her stories *cough cough* they are really funny) although there are very different stories (I think), I give her credit for the idea. No hates for that please.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" I dropped the book. "Tha-that's impossible!" There was still things left on the note. I sighed. Oh, great! What else do I need to know!

 _Ok, you are now wondering how is this possible. Ooooooo! I can read minds!_

Really.

 _*Cough cough* Sorry._

I rolled my eyes.

 _Well, I'm betting your name doesn't sound very... "Vikingy"._

Yeah no kidding.

 _How about... Hmm..._

Uh oh...

 _Eydis!_

"Ey-dis?" I repeated. Hmm. Pretty.

 _I think it's pronounced eye-dis. It means goddess of luck. Let's see if you can live up to that name._

What does that mean? Wait, how did they know I was a girl?

 _Ok, so this is your back story:_

Oh great, they are giving me a back story.

 _You live with your brother and your parents._

I don't have any siblings!

 _You are a family of fishermen._

Yay! Please note my sarcasm. No offense to any fishermen out there.

 _You were all out fishing when a really bad storm hit. You don't know what happen or how you got here. AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE!_

Jeez. I only know a few of them. Like... Hiccup, and... Toothless. Wow that's sad.

 _Now, I recommend you use this back story. IT WILL NOT FAIL._

Good for you.

 _I can't say the same for anything you make up._

Thanks for the confidence.

 _In the bag in front of you, you have 3 items:_

 _A fancy dagger_

Oooo a fancy dagger.

 _A water canteen._

Ok.

 _And a note that says to hide this book in the secret compartment and to take this bag with you._

Really? I opened the the bag and found all of said things. The dagger was indeed fancy. It was very slivery and had a all black hilt with different designs and shapes. "Who wrote this?" I thought out loud.

 _From: A Dimension Traveler._

What?

 _P.S. That's not my name._

Oh.

 _P.P.S. Someone is coming this way fast. Shove everything in the bag and make it look like you just woke up. Seriously. Do it fast! I don't want this FanFiction to be ruined!_

Ok. Wait what? I'm in a FanFiction?! Oh great. Um... Hi. I hid everything in the bag and lied down in the sand.

"Look Astrid, all I'm asking for is for you to go on one date! Just one!" Came a male voice in the distance. "Ha, but it's not like you wouldn't be coming back for more."

"No, Snotlout!" A female voice, presumably Astrid shouted.

"Why, babe? It's just one da-" the male started, Snotlout I'm guessing, but was stopped when Astrid said:

"Wait."

"What?"

"Over there. What is that?" Astrid whispered. "It looks like a recked ship!"

Well! That's my Que. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, clutching my head.

Looking up, I saw Astrid running toward me.

"Hey! Are you ok?" She said frantically. I blinked at her. "Can you understand me?" She asked. I nodded. "Come on, we need to get you to a healer." Astrid said, helping me up. To add to it and show that I wasn't ok, I tripped, and sadly fell into the water. Oh great now I'm wet. Not my first plan.

"Babe, do you need some help?" Snotlout asked, approaching.

Astrid sighed. "Yes," she admitted solemnly. The second they lifted me up to help me walk, my head began to throb and my knees buckled. What?

"Come on, let's hurry," Astrid said. We began our walk to the village.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Eydis

I suddenly opened my eyes. I was lying on something hard. The world seemed to spin a bit. I was in some room that was completely made of wood. Hmm... I sat up. Slowly, because my head was throbbing. Sitting up, I saw that I was in a small room lying in a bed that was completely made of wood, no mattress. Wow. Wait, how did I get here? Oh yeah. I passed out after like, three steps.

"Uhhh... Hi."

I whipped my head around, which caused lots of pain, so I flinched, and saw a boy, about a little more than 5 feet tall, with auburn hair and forest green eyes. He was also wearing a light green tunic, with a dark brown fur vest, dark brown-green pants and thick, brown fur boots. Hmm... This was Hiccup right? Oh, wait, 'I don't know who the characters are'. Right. Ok, so he is some random guy in the room with me. Ooookaaaaayy... I blinked at him. He blinked at me.

"Hi," I choked out. Ow. "Um, where am I? Who are you?"

"Your on Berk. Umm... I'm Hiccup." He said.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I was walking around the village for a little while. I had nothing better to do, so I went to the forge to find Gobber. When I came in, he has making a new sword.

"Hey, Gobber," I said walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Hiccup. You know, yer father was lookin' for you," Gobber said, looking up from the hot metal to look at me.

"He was?" I asked a little surprised. I then began to worry, I didn't do anything wrong did I?

"Yeah, somethin' 'bout the girl that washed up here earlier," Gobber explained, turning back to the hot metal.

"What?" I was shocked. I hadn't been told this. But then again, why would they tell the village nuisance anyway? "A girl washed up here? When? Who found her? Why-"

"Just go find yer father and he'll tell you everythin'," Gobber said as he plunged the sword into the cold water to cool it down.

"Ok, thanks Gobber!" I said running out of the forge.

"No problem!"

I began to look for my dad. I mean, it's not like he's hard to miss, being like what, seven feet tall? A giant beard, and a very 'chief' like manor to him? It's just that Berk is a pretty big place. It can be hard to find people sometimes. I finally found him outside the Great Hall.

"Hey Dad!" I said as I stood in front of him. He look down at me.

"Hiccup, we need to talk," he said sounding serious. Uh oh... What did I do now?

"Oh, ok," I followed him all way home. Wow, this must be important. He went in first.

"So, I assume you heard about the girl who was ship recked here?" He began, once I came in.

"Yeah, Gobber told me," I said. Oh yeah, that. Is that what this is about?

"I want you to do something for me," he said. Let me guess stay away from her?

"I want you to bring her belongings to her, find out who she is, where she come from, and tell her where she is. Then, report back to me."

Wha- ? Really? He trusted me to do this? Well, that's a first. "Ok, but, where are is her boat? If she came on a boat."

"On the west beach." Oh, great. Sure, I was happy that he trusted me to do something, but those beaches are hard to get to.

"Ok," I said. "Anything else?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just find out for me. Tell the healer I sent you."

"Ok," I said and ran out of the house. I wasn't going to mess this up. If I did this right, maybe dad would trust me a little more. Or maybe she could be my friend- I stopped dead in my tracks. What am I thinking? She won't want to be my friend! I'll be lucky if she doesn't laugh at me!

* * *

Man, the way to to the beach is hard. It's a lot of climbing. Well, it's not like I didn't do it before... Never mind. The only important looking thing that actually looked useful, was a bag. I didn't look to see what was in it though. Now I'm on my way to the healers hut that she was in. Gothi is the main healer, but because she was all taken care of, she was in the I-was-hit-in-the-head-so-now-I'm-in-a-coma healing hut. I knocked on the door. Ramona, one of the healers who worked there, opened the door. She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She frowned a little when she saw me. She was also holding a basket.

"Uhhh..." I started. Why was I nervous? "My dad sent me..." I showed her the bag. "He- wanted me to get anything from the wreckage and bring it." I paused. "He also wanted me to find out who she is and where she came from."

She raised an eyebrow. "She hasn't woken up yet."

I didn't know how to respond to that. "Could I wait here until she does?" I asked her, and myself a little.

She sighed. "Ok." She opened the door for me. As I walked is in, I saw a door in the other side of the room.

"Ummm..." Ramona looked like she was deciding on something. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at me. I want you to watch her," she said and gestured to the door on the other side of the room. I gave her a confused look. "I have to go-" pause. "Get some more supplies. I want you to stay here if she wakes up."

"Ok," I said bewildered. Wow. These people are trusting me. Or, well, feeling bad or pitying me. Either way, they were trusting me to do things that were important.

"Just stay in that room," she gestured to the door on the other side of the room. "If she tries to leave, stop her. I don't want her to get hurt or lost." I nodded. I watched her grab her things and open the door. She looked at me.

"D- m-" she stuttered and paused. I blinked at her. She sighed. "Keep your eye on her." I nodded again. She left through the door and I went to look at the girl.

Once I opened the, I stepped in quietly. The room was dark, but I could see her through the darkness. She had black hair and that was long and wavy. She was wearing a blue tunic, really dark gray pants, and- socks? Sure, I've seen socks before, we all have socks, but... Her socks were rainbow colored. Hmmm... I wonder where she came from. Her boots were on the floor next to to bed. The only window was behind the bed and it had a curtain covering it. I paced a bit. I didn't really want to be sleeping-girl-sitting, but I was happy people were trusting me to do something, so I wasn't going to mess this up. I hope. After what felt like half an hour, she sat up slowly, clutching her head.

"Uhhh... Hi."

She whipped her head around to look at me. Her eyes scanned me. At first she wore no emotion, then realization, which turned to annoyance. She blinked at me. I blinked back.

"Hi." It sounded like it hurt her to talk. "Um, where am I? Who are you?" She looked curious.

"Your on Berk. Umm... I'm Hiccup." I said a little nervously.

"Oh," she said. She looked at her feet, and shifted her toes.

"Ummm..." I looked her. She had golden yellow eyes. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm-" she paused, looking thoughtful. "I'm Eydis." Hm. Nice name.

"Where did you come from?"

She frowned. Did she not remember where she came from?

"I- me and-" she didn't seem to be able to get the words out. She looked the bag in my hand and her eyes widened. "Where... Where did you get that?"

"Oh," wow, I'm stupid. I was holding her bag! "This is yours. I found it in the wreckage. I was told to bring it to you." I handed it to her. She took it and looked sad.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she look up at me. "I came from a family of fishermen. We were out fishing when- when..." She suddenly broke down into tears, clutching her bag. I jumped, not expecting the sudden burst of emotion. "A huge storm came out of nowhere, and... And the boat broke a part. I don't know what happened after that." She dried her tears with her sleeve. She looked back at me again.

"I'm..." Didn't know how to reply to this. "I'm so sorry." She smiled sadly at me. She started to get up.

I had to stop her. But, how? "Whoa whoa. Come on stay in bed. You were hurt. You need to rest." She looked at me skeptically.

"What, are you the healer here?"

"What? No! I'm just here to make sure you stay in bed and stuff." And find out who you are, where you came from, and... Give you your stuff. Yeah, I was totally going to say that.

"Oh great, now I have a babysitter."

"Oh yeah, like anyone would trust me to babysit someone." I said sarcastically. Oops. "Did I say that out loud?"

She giggled. "If you didn't want to, then you didn't." Wow. She is really nice. That or she's making fun of me.

Suddenly I realized something. "Why didn't you laugh at me name?"

She gave me a look. "Should I?"

"Well, when someone's name is Hiccup, you would think they would get laughed at," I said.

"People laugh at your name? That's not nice," she changed her position so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hiccup isn't a bad name. I've heard worse."

Worse? Worse than Hiccup? Well, there is Snotlout... "Thank you."

She looked around. "Do you usually babysit the unconscious people here?"

"No, no. This is my first time."

"What's so special about me that got you to do it." I could tell she was joking, but she was still asking why I was here.

"Oh, my dad told me to." No, Ramona told me to. "Well, he told me to find out about you."

"Is he the healer?"

"No," I said shifting a little. "He- he's the chief." I didn't want to sound like I was bragging.

"Really? That's cool. Why would people make fun of your name if your dad is the chief?"

Oh no. "Well..."

"You can tell me. I won't make fun of you." She said. She sounds like she's being honest. Should I tell her?

"People don't necessarily like me." Oh here we go. "I- I'm pretty much the village screw up. I usually do more damage during dragon raids then the dragons." She frowned. "I have a nickname too. I'm 'Hiccup the Useless'." I added.

"So... You mess up a lot?"

"That's one way to put it."

"I mess up a lot too-" her eyes widened. "Wait, did you say dragon raids?!" What?

"Uhhhhh, yeah. I said dragon raids. We get those."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I've never seen a dragon before." It was my turn to look shocked. What?

"How- how have you never seen a dragon before?"

She shrugged. "There aren't dragon's anywhere I've seen."

"Wow, you must have come from really far away."

"I guess. I've never heard of Berk before." She suddenly stood. "Well, I haven't heard of many places."

"Why don't you stay sitting?" I didn't want Ramona to get mad at me.

"Your standing, so I feel like I need to stand." Oh.

"If I sit, will you sit?" She nodded. I sighed. "Fine."

I grabbed a chair from the other room and sat across from Eydis.

"What's Berk like?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment. "It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. We get dragon raids a lot. It's really cold, but you'll get used to it."

She laughed. "Sounds great."

We suddenly heard a door open from the other room.

"Hiccup?" Ramona said.

"Back here!"

She opened the door to see me and Eydis talking.

"Oh! Your awake!" She looked surprised. "Thank you Hiccup." I blinked at her. I must have looked shocked, because Eydis looked between us with a kind of 'I-thought-that-they-were-mean-to-you' face.

"Hi. What's your name?"

Ramona looked at her. "I'm Ramona. One of the healers that watches over people. And you are?"

"I'm Eydis."

"Eydis, that's a pretty name." Ramona turned to me. "I can take it from here, Hiccup." I nodded and got up to leave the room.

"Bye Hiccup." I look at Eydis. She look a little- sad? No, she didn't like me, did she? She wasn't sad that I was leaving. Was she?

"Bye Eydis."

* * *

I was running around looking for my dad. Again. He wasn't at home, he wasn't at the Great Hall, he didn't seem to be any-

"Hey! Watch where your going!" I looked up to see who I slammed into, my dad, who was looking down at me. "Oh, it's you Hiccup." I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or not.

"Hey dad! Uh, I talked to her, uh, the girl that washed up here, so..."

"Hm. Tell me at home when I get there. I don't have time now." He said, as I stood up.

"Oh, ok. Sure dad." I began to walk home. I found him, but he is busy. But if I hadn't looked for him, he might have gotten mad that I didn't. Yay. I wonder what I should go for the rest of the day? I looked up at the sky, only to see that the sun was setting. Really? It's that late? My stomach growled. I quickly ran to the Great Hall to get something to eat. I ended up eating it quickly to, because I needed to get home. Once I was back at the house I went to my room and waited. And waited. And waited. This was boring. The door suddenly opened.

"Hiccup?"

"Over here." I walked down the stairs to find my father standing near the fire.

"What did you learn about the girl?"

"Well, her name is Eydis."

"Eydis?"

"Yes. She and her family are fishermen and a big storm hit and-" I paused, not wanting finish.

"Oh," he said solemnly. "Is that all? Did you give her her belongings?"

"Yes, the only thing I could find was a bag."

"Hm, good." And with that, I went to my room again.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh No

(Eydis POV)

It was getting late. I think. That's what Ramona told me. For some reason, when I was telling my story to Hiccup, I started to feel really sad. Like it had actually happened. I couldn't stop it, so I just cried. I must have looked pathetic to you- you, FanFiction reader. If, that's who or what you are. I'm in a FanFiction story, right? Never mind.

"Are you hungry?" I jumped, and looked at who was talking to me. Ramona had just came into my room. My stomach growled and I blushed as she laughed. "I take that as a yes, then." She then left to get food ready probably.

I suddenly looked my bag and pulled out my book. I opened it, and I nearly dropped it in shock. The letter had changed. It was shorter, only taking up a little more than half of the page, while the first one took up almost two. It said:

 _Oh, looks like someone listened to me._

I guess.

 _Now, I'm just going to let you know that you can't die here._

That's good, I don't really want to die.

 _Although, you can get hurt and feel pain._

Hooray! I love pain! No, not really.

 _But if you get blasted by something like a Gronkle, you won't die, but it will hurt like heck._

Why do I have to feel pain?!

 _But then after that you might be deemed a witch,_

I'm not a witch.

 _and you are not a witch, I'm a witch._

What?!

 _I think. Well, actually, witch isn't really the word... Yeah, never mind. Have fun!_

Ok...

Dinner was... Ok. It was just some chicken, broth, and bread. It was good, well, it didn't taste bad. It was just... Bland. Is that the word? Yeah, I think it is. We ate in a room outside of my room. Wait. The main room is what I'll call it. This must have been where Hiccup got the chair. I'm now in my room, or, the room I woke up in. Ramona told me that I should go to sleep. I got into the hard bed slowly, and curl up under the blanket. I hope I can get comfortable on this thing. I started falling asleep.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I knocked on the door of the healing hut.

"Can you get the door?"

"Sure."

Eydis opened the door.

"Oh! Hi Hiccup." She shivered. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said it was cold."

I smiled at her. "Do you want to come inside?" I nodded, and she held the door open for me.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Ramona asked. It didn't sound mean, it was just an honest question.

"Oh, it's just that my dad wanted an update." Pause. I don't know if I should say this or not. "And he wanted me to give Eydis a toor of the island. If that's ok." Man, this was awkward.

"Well-"

"Sure!" Eydis smiled at me.

"What?"

"I would like a toor of the island." I looked at Ramona.

"Uh, sure, sure. Just don't be gone for too long."

"Thanks, Ramona!" Eydis said and walked out the door. I followed her. "It's cold." She shivered.

"Yeah, welcome to Berk!"

She laughed.

* * *

(Eydis POV)

"And, this is the forge!"

"Wow!"

Hiccup was showing me around Berk. It was bigger than I thought. Hm.

"Eydis, Gobber. Gobber, Eydis!"

"Hello!" Gobber said. I blinked at him.

"Hi." I saw that he was missing his leg and hand.

"So!" Hiccup stood there awkwardly. This happened every time we met someone new. "Yeah, uh, so this is the forge. I already said that." He cleared his throat. "We, you know, fix and build weapons here." I smile. It's kind of cute how he doesn't know what to say. Wait, did I just say that?! *cough* No, no I didn't...

"Yes, and Hiccup here is my apprentice!" Gobber explained, gesturing to Hiccup. "He likes to build little... Things. If you wanted to know!" Hiccup put his face in his hands. Gobber seamed to be... Wait, Hiccup had no friends, right? Oh! He was trying to get me to like him and be his friend! I think. I-I mean, not _like_ like him...

"Sound cool!" That might have sounded fake, because Hiccup looked at his feet. Whoops. "Do you build things like that a lot? Can I see them?" That sounded pretty genuine to me. Hiccup's head shop up and he looked at me, confused.

"Uhhhhhhh, sure." He didn't sound so sure. He led me to some back room which was covered in papers.

"Wow!" I picked up a paper that had lots of complicated scribbles. I couldn't read it, but it looked really detailed. "You made these things?" I turned it to the side to look at it from a different angle.

"Yeah, well, I drew them but I didn't necessarily build it yet." I looked at him as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"I like it." He gave me a 'what?' look. "It's unlike anything I've seen before!" I handed him the design and he took it flushing slightly.

"Th-thanks." He stuttered. There was an awkward silence. "So! How about we continue our toor?" I nodded and we left the room.

* * *

Sorry about the... Short and pretty boring chapter. They will start getting more interesting soon. I just have to get to the actually movie. Next chapter, Eydis will meet the teens. Can't wait for that!


	5. Chapter 5: My Friend

Sorry about about the wait for the last chapter. I ment to post it earlier. But... Yeah.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

We were walking to to Great Hall for some lunch. The toor was pretty much complete. The last thing to do show her the Great Hall. My thoughts shifted to the forge as the Hall came into sight. Oh my gods! That was horrible! Gobber was- he was selling me or something! Wh-why would he do that? Did he pity me or something? Probably. He was just trying to get me a frie-

"Hey, Hiccup?" Eydis' sudden words broke the silence that was between us.

"Oh, yeah?"

"How old are you?"

I stopped mid step at the question. "Wait, what?"

"How old are you, silly," she stopped too and put her hands on her hips, giggling.

"Uhhh... 15..." I said slowly. She looked surprised. "What you thought I was like ten?" I said a little offended.

"No, I thought you were like, seventeen or somthin'." I stared at her shocked.

"S-seventeen?" How could I look that old?

"Eh, guess I was wrong." She started walking again. "Hey, what's the point in doors that big, anyway? Do you have people that tall?"

I shook my head to regain focus. "Oh! Uh..." I actually didn't know why.

"What-" she started but was interrupted by:

"Hey! Useless!" Oh no. We turned to see the other teens walking toward us.

"Oh, hey Snotlout." He stood in front of me. His face only inches from mine. My eyes turned to Eydis. She was standing there confused. Oh no. Again. She wasn't going to like me after this. Once she found out how bullied I was, she would stop hanging around me.

"Want to have some fun?"

"Uh, no. No, not really."

"Eh, not like I care." He raised his fist to punch me. I don't know why he hits me, but he does. He brought his fist down, but it didn't hit my face, instead it hit Eydis' palm. Everyone looked at her shocked. She smirked from next to me.

"Now, what do you think your doing, punching my friend like that?" Those words took a long time to sink in. ' _My friend_ '. I had a friend.

* * *

(Eydis POV)

I took Taekwondo back at home, so defending Hiccup from Snotlout's punch wasn't too hard. I smirked at their amazement.

"Now, what do you think your doing, punching my friend like that?" I don't know why I said it, I just did.

Snotlout was the first to recover. "Why would you defend him?" I frowned angrily at him.

"Who would I defend? You?" I snapped.

"He's Useless! Don't defend him! You shouldn't be hanging with him!"

I'm pretty sure my eye twitched in annoyance. "No." I whispered.

"What?"

"Why, in the world, would I stay around some idiot who beats people up for the FRICKING FUN OF IT?!" I suddenly shouted.

Snotlout backed up a step. "Uh, I don't beat him up for no reason!" He said like was obvious. "He destroys the village more than the dragons,"

 _Stay calm..._

"He is an embarrassment to the whole village,"

 _Don't do something you'll regret..._

"Heck, if he ever becomes chief, the village will burn!"

 _Deep breaths..._

"I think we should just kill him or ban-"

Nope! I jumped at him. "How dare you say that!" I growled, and grabbed his shirt. I was a little taller than him if I stood on my toes, so it must have looked a little scary to him, not that I cared. I grabbed a handful of his shirt with each hand.

"I was only saying the tru-"

I didn't let him finish as I punched him in the mouth.

* * *

(Ramona POV)

I don't really trust Hiccup with Eydis. Who knows what kind of trouble Hiccup could get himself into now? Eydis would probably get some blame too. Should I have let them her go? Probably not. Kind of late now. Speaking of late, it's after lunch time. Where are they? They should be back-

"Romona!" I turned to to door. Gobber was standing there with the door slammed against the wall.

"What is it? Did something happen to Eydis?"

"Sorta. She got into a fight with Snotlout!"

"What?! Why would she do something like that that?!"

"It's because," Gobber turned away to go back. "He was going to beat up Hiccup."

I knew something like this was going to happen!


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

_I'm really sorry about the wait! I wanted to post it sooner, but I wanted to post a long chapter. I wanted to stop multiple times and post it, but I always hate it when I get a new chapter of a story that is REALLY short. I hope to be posting more regularly soon. I'll be working on this more and hopefully get out an even longer chapter next time. Unless you LIKE short chapters... Do you? Let me know please!_

* * *

(Ramona POV)

I ran to the front of the Great Hall. I could see Snotlout, Hiccup, and- Eydis. Oh, that girl is more trouble than you'd think.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Go on Snotlout! Give it too her!"

"Teach her how the Vikings do it!"

"Show her what happens when you hit a Jorgenson!"

Oh no! Stoick is going to kill me! I was supposed to keep this girl under control! She'll get thrown off the island! What am I going to-

"Afraid Snotlout?"

 _Eydis_.

"Eydis!"

"Oh! Hey Ramona!"

"What are you doing?!" I stopped on the edge of the circle that surrounded the three

"Nothing actually, it's them. They want me to fight him." She shrugged. "I guess I will."

I opened my mouth to say no, but I was stopped by a fist almost hitting Eydis' face.

"Ooo hoo hoo! Looks like someone's too scared to throw a real punch!"

"That was a warning," Snotlout growled.

"Ooo! So scared. Now shut up, or I'll break your ugly face." She adopted a fighting stance.

"Is that a threat?!"

"No, a promise," Eydis said darkly.

Snotlout faltered. "I'm not afraid of you!" He snapped and swung at her again.

"Sure."

Eydis ducked and swung her fist into Snotlout's nose. I watched the blood drip in horror. WHAT IS SHE DOING?!

"Are you even trying?" Eydis got back into a fighting stance. "Can I have a challenge?"

"SHUT UP!" Snotlout grabbed for her, but she fell to her hunches, just in time. She swung out her leg and he fell to his side. He barely caught himself. "Hey!"

"What, I didn't cheat!"

"E-Eydis?" Hiccup spoke up from the sidelines. "Just let it go..."

"No, not till I win. You see, I very competitive."

Snotlout shot up, but before he would do anything, Eydis had swung around and slammed him in the side of his face with the top of her foot. He was on the ground again.

"Yay! Didn't see that one coming, did you Snotlout? Snotlout?" He didn't respond. He just laid there. Eydis got into a battle stance again. Why? He was clearly uncon-

He sprang back up.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Oh gods! This is crazy! Snotlout was still fighting! He threw punch, after punch, after punch. He missed them all. Eydis ducked, jumped, and rolled out of the way. Where did she to fight like that?!

"Just- give- up!" Snotlout said between breaths.

"No!" Eydis lashed out and kneed him in the stomach. She jumped around him and kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. He coughed, and got back up, holding a dagger. Everyone watching gasped. I saw Eydis pull out her own. It was beautiful! It was the color of silver, almost a really shiny white. The hilt was black and it looked like a dragon. Wow... Wait, I thought she never saw a dragon before? Maybe the person that made it saw a dragon... Snotlout attacked, but as he swung his blade down, and her's met his, Snotlout's blade was cut in half. Eydis blinked down at it, surprised. She didn't even look up as Snotlout charged at her. She just punched him in the side of his face, knocking him out.

* * *

(Eydis POV)

Whoops. I didn't mean to knock him out. I only meant to shut him up. I guess I did that too... I grabbed Hiccup and walked through the crowd. They all parted and I sheathed my dagger. I continued to drag Hiccup until we went behind building. When I let go of him, he looked at me in awe.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

"Eh, I took lessons back home."

He looked at me skeptically. "I thought you came from a family of fishermen..."

Damn it. He had asked about the island I was from so I said that my family lived on a boat and sold the fish to other places. "Yeah, uh, but we would stop at island to sell the fish that we caught and to buy supplies. I took lessons there."

"Oh, makes sense."

We continued our walk until we reach the healers hut. I knocked on the door. A very angry Ramona answered the door.

"Eydis!" She grabbed my shoulder and dragged me inside. I grabbed Hiccup's wrist so he came in with me.

"Ah! Ow!" He yelped as I dragged him in.

"Eydis! What were you thinking! You just got here and you just beat up someone!"

"He was going to beat up Hiccup if you didn't know! What was I supposed to do? Just stand there while someone pulverized my only friend on this rock?!" I- er... Yeah.

She was taken aback. She looked at Hiccup and then scowled at me. "Room. Now. We need to talk."

"You know, your not my mother!" I walked into my room. "Speaking of, my mother is probably dead! Hiccup, stay here." I very clearly wasn't asking, I was demanding. Why I said that she was dead, I don't know. I know she is alive. There is no way she couldn't be. Right?

"Sure." He mumbled.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

At first, all I heard was mumbling. The walls muffled what they were saying.

"You think he is A BAD INFLUENCE?!" Oh no... They were talking about me, weren't they?

"So what if he has messed up! Everyone does! You can't stop me from being friends with him!" That actually sounded kind of weird.

"I actually can! I could lock you up in your room!"

"I can pick locks!"

Yeah. Mostly just that kind of stuff.

"Ok! Fine then! How about I just swim home to my family then! Oh! Wait, MY FAMILY IS DEAD!" That shut Ramona up fast. There was a sudden knock on the door. Ramona strode out of the room and opened the door.

"Chief."

Oh great, my dad is here. The one friend I have is going to be thrown of the island because of me. I'm _sooooo_ happy!

"Hiccup." He addressed me as he came inside.

"Oh, hi, dad." Eydis peeked around the door of her room and her jaw dropped. I don't think she thought that my father would be 'Stoick the Vast'. It's even worse when he has a son named 'Hiccup the Useless'. She wouldn't have guessed this. She wore a shocked look on her face as she look at up at my dad.

"Are you Eydis?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

"Why did you attack Snotlout?" Oh no...

She frowned at him. "He was going to beat up Hiccup." Dad looked at me. Oh great.

"Is this true, Hiccup?"

"Yeeeeesssss..."

He blinked a little surprised. "He beats you up?"

"Uh..."

"Yes." _Shhhh_! "Snotlout called him Useless and was going to punch him in the face. I wasn't going to let that happen, so I stepped in." She looked me with a sad look. Don't keep going! Don't keep going! "And then Snotlout didn't think I should be helping him." With my dad and Ramona looking at Eydis, I knew they couldn't see me. I shook my head and waved my hands frantically. She looked at me, but looked back at my dad. "Snotlout also said that it would be better if Hiccup died or was banished." Oh gods, this is not good!

"Saying something like that is a very high accusation, Eydis," Ramona said sternly.

"But that's what happened!" Eydis defended herself. "Snotlout was saying things like that! Just ask _Hiccup_."

Everyone looked at me and I gulped.

* * *

(Eydis POV)

Now my fate was in Hiccup's hands. Was he going to open up? Was he going to lie? Tell the truth? If he said that it didn't happen, I might be thrown of the island. Hooray!

"Uh..." Tell them, tell them, tell them, tell them, tell them! I gave him my most desperate look. I _really_ needed him to tell them.

"Y- yes. No! Maybe?" What?

"Which is it son?"

He looked at his shoes in despair. Oh great! Now I feel guilty! I put this weight on him! "Yes," he whispered. Stoick and Ramona looked at each other.

"Is this true, son?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Damn it! I didn't mean to start a 'father-son' moment.

"Uh, I didn't want to bother you about it..." Stoick frowned. "I thought you would- you would just ignore it..."

"What?" Stoick sounded shocked.

"I got to go." Hiccup ran out the door. I ran after him. Ramona doesn't stop me.

"Sorry."


	7. Chapter 7: I Like You

Hi! Ok, _really_ sorry about the wait! I was working on two other stories at the same time... And I don't know where this story is going. I think I have an idea now. Ok, so, hi MMM! I can tell you a fan! I would list the rest of the people that reviewed but... Never mind.

* * *

(? POV)

As you can see, dear reader, Eydis has made things Awkward for poor Hiccup. Is there anyway out of this situation? No, Hiccup will have to tell his father. There is no way out. How will this effect Hiccup's and Eydis' relationship? Take a guess. Eydis _may_ have feelings for Hiccup (Please do not judge her for this "Hiccup haters"). How will any of this effect the story? How will it effect everyone's lives? Well, you will just have to keep reading to find out. I don't know what will happen, for I can't tell the future. I am reading thing along side you. But one thing I do know, is that this is not your average "going to Berk" story. But who could I be? Someone who can access this story and plant a note inside? Someone who can read the minds of the characters I choose to watch? Someone who can tell you exactly what will work and what will not? Ring any bells? I might be them, I might not. But let us see if we meet again dear reader, maybe in a place you wouldn't think to find me.

* * *

(Stoick POV)

"But that's what happened!" Eydis defended herself. "Snotlout was saying things like that! Just ask Hiccup."

I turned to Hiccup questioningly and his eyes go wide.

"Uh..." He looked to the side.

"Y- yes. No! Maybe?"

"Which is it son?"

He looked at his shoes in despair. Why? Was what she said true? No, how could it be? He would have told me! Then again, would he... ?

"Is this true, son?" I asked. Hiccup nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He couldn't look me in the eye.

"Uh, I didn't want to bother you about it..." I frowned. Bother me about it? "I thought you would- you would just ignore it..."

"What?" I said shocked. I was also a little offended. Why would I ignore such a thing? Did he tell me about this, and just didn't hear?

"I got to go." Hiccup ran out the door. Eydis ran after him.

Ramona cleared her throat after a moment of silence. "Are you throwing her off the island?" She sounded stern.

"No," I decided. "I think Hiccup might need her."

* * *

(Eydis POV)

I felt horrible. What kind of friend would do that?! He ran into town, and kept running until he got to a big house, I think it was his house. Instead of running inside, he just ran past it into the forest.

"Hiccup! Wait! I'm sorry!"

He didn't stop. He ran into the forest. Luckily, I didn't just take Taekwondo, I also took soccer, so I could keep up with him. He was slowing down, I knew I would be able to ketch him soon. He tripped of a tree root and fell forward. He got up again to keep running, but I grabbed his arm. He turned to me with a sad and a little scared look, so- so I hugged him. He kinda just stood there.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. "I didn't mean for it to be like that."

"I- it's ok."

I let out a sigh of relief. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, hide under my bed?"

I laughed and let go of him. "I'm really sorry for that."

"It's ok, you had too. If you didn't, my only friend might have been thrown of the island," He said.

I giggled. "I don't know why the other people here don't like you," I smiled. "Your funny and nice! And I just sounded stupid!"

"No, you didn't, I get it. But, no one here would agree with you," He shrugged. "They just don't like me."

"I like you."

* * *

Ok, so yes, short chapter. I always hate short chapters, but I needed to end this one to get to the next one. Hee hee hee! Next chapter will- no, _should_ be great... Oh great...


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE GORE FOR ANY SQUEAMISH READERS OUT THERE! STOP READING, I REPEAT, STOP READING ONCE EYDIS MENTIONS'S NIGHTMARES! Actually, most of Eydis' point of view is a little gory... *clears throat* Yeah...**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

" _I like you_." Those words took a long time to sink in. " _I like you_." What could that mean? I don't think I've ever heard those words spoken to me before. It felt weird. I felt happy. Why? Do l like her? Not in a weird way, but yes. I do like Eydis. How- ?

"Hiccup? Are you ok?" Eydis cut my thoughts short. "You went all silent. Was what I said weird?"

"No, it's just that no one has ever said that to me before."

Her eyes widened. "No one? Not even your father? Mother? Cousin?"

"My mother's dead."

"Oh, I- I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

I blinked at her. "It's ok. I never met her." I kicked the ground a bit.

"My father's dead." She said sadly.

"You don't know that, they might have survived." I tried to reassure her.

"You don't understand. He dyed before the storm. Years before. My mom and dad had a fight one day on an island, and- and..." She looked at her shoes. "He was killed be a robber, some guy just came over and demanded that we give him our money. He threatened my parents with a g- sword and my dad said no. The man killed him. Just like that, my mother sobbing and, and I... Only watching." My eyes widened in horror. "I'm sorry I lied about that. I would tell most people that he was busy, because my mother was sensitive about it."

"That's- that's horrible."

"I was five. I didn't understand at the time. I would ask about it. I asked all the time, until my n- brother told me the truth."

There were silent tears in her eyes. I decided I should comfort her. I hugged her, and she hugged back, and started sobbing.

* * *

(Eydis POV)

What I said was true. Only partially though. My mother and father were having an argument when I was five. We were walking around at night in the city I live near. We were mostly there to bye necessities and other items, along with to go to dinner at a restaurant. We walked by an alleyway on a empty street when a man emerged, holding a gun. My mom shrieked, was about to run, but the man threatened to kill her if she ran. He demanded our money, but my father said no. The man pointed his gun at me, but my father shoved his arm away, causing the bullet to hit a brick wall. My mom ran, holding my hand while my father fought the stranger. As she ran, she called 911 on her cellphone. The rest of the memory was a blur, all I remember after that was hearing another bullet shot and my father's cry of pain, and my mother's sobs. After that my mom put me in self defense classes, gave me an smartphone and an emergency flip phone. She also got me a nanny (after a few back-round checks) who would take care of me when she went to work. It was only a few years later when my nanny told be that my father was dead. I cried for a long time after that. One night I started having nightmares. The first one was it happening again, but I couldn't do anything about it, just watching. After that I had one where _I_ was the killer. Even one where my father didn't save me from the bullet. The worst one I had was when the police never came. The man chased after my mother and I, and a bullet hit her first. It was her leg, causing it to bleed. A lot. The wound was huge, and the blood was spilling out, and the puddle was blackened by the Crimson substance. And for a ten-year-old, that was the most traumatic and gory thing that ever happened to me. I had stopped to help her, but the man shot at us again, so my mother told me to keep running. In this nightmare, I was five again, not wanting to leave my mother. I stayed and she started to scream, cry, plead for me to run, but I stayed. A bullet hit her head, causing it to explode, and I screamed I as was covered in her blood. The man appeared above me, pointing his gun at my head, but instead of shooting me, time froze, and I had a gun in my hand. I stared into his cold blue eyes, and his spiky blond hair and dirty gray, black, and blue cloths were suddenly covered in blood. The blood of my parents, the blood of the other people he could have killed. I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him.

I pulled the trigger. Not out of fear, but out of anger, hatred, the need to have revenge. This all happened in the mind of my five-year-old self. He disintegrated as the bullet hit him. All that was left of him was his gun, the gun that killed my parents, the gun that killed many before. The same gun I killed my self with in the dream. The same gun that woke me up. I cried, and cried, and cried until the sun came up. My mom came into the room to check on me before she went to her High School teaching job. When she saw me crying, she panicked. After a long talk, mostly her persuading me to explain, I told her about my nightmares, and the most resent one. The tears came again as I explained the horror of the moment. Instead of taking me to psychiatrist for the horrifying, gory, and bloody dream that I, a ten-year-old had had, she hugged me close, and took a sick day off of work, and I took a sick day off of school. We spent a long not doing anything, just me crying into her, and she, much more silently, crying into me. After a while we got hungry, so we had lunch. She made sure to not make anything red, for the blood in my nightmare, and nothing orange, because that was my father's favorite color.

* * *

(? POV)

You have just learned that Eydis has a tragic past. What do you think of her now? Do you pity her? Feel sorry for her? Maybe started crying, your eyes widening, or gasping in horror? This did happen, to poor Eydis. She continued having nightmares until she went to Berk. On Berk, the nightmare's can't reach her, on Berk the horrors of that sad night can't reach her in her slumbers. She is finally free in her sleep, but will never be free when she is awake.

* * *

(Ramona POV)

Eydis came back to the hut after dark. She was alone, puffy and red eyed, and silent as she entered. I had said hello, but she didn't reply, just emotionless and creepy, as she walked in. She walked into her room and I followed. She slowly laid down on her bed, facing away from me. "What happened?" I thought, and left the room, shutting the door behind me. Not too long later, I heard her soft, and slightly muffled sobs, from the other side of the wall.

* * *

So... What'd you think? Too much gore? Just enough? Too little? Please, do tell, I would like to know if I should tone down the horror. Even if you don't usually like to review, I need to know. This isn't a want, I NEED to know. Other wise, I might either give you a tiny bit of blood, like a scratch, or a lot of blood like an open wound with the blood poring out and the blood is so thick that it's almost black... *clear throat* Wow, sorry. Kinda went into a... Yeah, never mind.


	9. Chapter 9: And Now It Begins

Last night was... Odd. After getting into bed, I began to fall asleep. I've never done that before. It was always a long time before I fell asleep. I also woke up in the morning. Every night, I would get nightmares and wake up later... Oh. My. God. I-I didn't get any nightmares! I didn't get any nightmares? How- how is that even possible?

BOOM! There were loud roars, battle cries, and screams of terror. Is this dragon raid? Well, I'm dead.

"EYDIS!" Someone shouted. Wha-? Who-? Me? Oh! Right, that's me. Ramona EXPLODED though the door. Seriously, exploded, the house was on fire behind her, the smell of smoke instantly hit my lungs and I started coughing, falling out of bed. Wait, what? Fire? Fire?! How have I not noticed?!

"Eydis! Oh gods, come on, we need to get to the Great Hall, you'll be safe there!" She said, dragging me to my feet by my arm.

"Wha-? What's going on?" I asked, stumbling after her as she opened up a window.

"It's a dragon raid! Didn't Hiccup tell you that we get those? Didn't anyone?" She seamed really frantic now.

"Of course I was told! I was just wondering-"

"Dragon raids are bad!" There was an explosion from outside. The door fell over, having been burned of its can hinges. The fire was spreading fast, eating up the house as it went.

Ramona gasped. "We need to go, now! Jump out the window!"

"What?!"

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" I was about to go, but then I saw it. The light brown fabric of the bag I was given on the first day I got here.

"Then you go first!" I shouted. "I won't go until you do!" I must have sounded like a pouty three-year-old. Ramona stared at me in absolute shock, a rather comical look, but this wasn't the situation to laugh. The heat was becoming unbearable. "GO!" I screamed, and she swung her legs over the windowsill.

"Come right after me." She said. After I nodded, she slid out. I instantly jumped over my bed, grabbed the bag, and dove out the window. I landed not-so-gracefully on my face. Well, not quite, but I didn't land the way I meant to. Ramona yanked me to my feet, and started dragging me to the "Great Hall" or whatever. On our way there, we ran into-

"Hiccup! What are you doing out?!" Ramona shouted at him as he ran past.

"Sorry!" He shouted back.

"Hey, try to not get killed!" I yelled, but before he could respond, he was in the chaos, and I was nearing the Great Hall.

DANG, it was HUGE! Those doors must have taken SO much wood! No wonder they call it the "Great Hall", but SERIOUSLY?! Why would those doors need to be SO big?! Are they trying to allow dragons in?!

"Ok, stay here, don't kill anyone, and..."

"I'll be fine, Ramona," I rolled me eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to go see if anyone needs my help!" And with that, she ran outside.

* * *

"It's not like the last few times, dad! I really actually hit it! It went down, just off Raven point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"STOP!" Stoick shouted at his son. "Stop, every time you step outside, disaster falls! Can you not see I have bigger problems?! Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little LESS feeding, don't you think?" Oh Hiccup, and his witty remarks. That's really going to get him killed someday.

"It's not a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick sighed, clearly extremely frustrated. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?!"

"I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just... Kill it, you know? It's who I am, dad." Uhhhhh... Yeah no, it's really not. YOU RIDE DRAGONS IN THE FUTURE, GOD DAMN IT! Oh wait, I don't know that.

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick explained calmly.

"THANK YOU!" I mumbled under my breath, much too soft for anyone to hear.

"Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there! I have his mess to clean up." Really? "His mess"? WASN'T IT A FREAKING DRAGON RAID?! It wasn't just Hiccup causing the damage! You really need a parenting class, Stoick!

I decided I would Gobber and Hiccup to Hiccup's house. I'm not creepy, or anything, I just want to-

WHAM! Sorry, I had to stop and kick Snotlout in the shins. He glared at me murderously, and I slowly parted my lips into an unsettling smile, causing him to cower away a little. I have that affect on people sometimes.

As we reach the house, Hiccup finally speaks up.

"I really did hit one." He said, sounding dejected.

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said sarcastically.

"He never listens!"

"Well, it runs in the family." Gobber said, knowing Hiccup wouldn't here over his rant.

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" Hiccup finished his speech dejectedly. Wait a minute, how come he and the other teens don't have Scottish accents, but the adults do? Do they only get them when they get older?

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber explained to Hiccup, attempting and failing to make him feel better. WHAT THE HECK?! How is that supposed to help him?!

"Thank you for summing that up." Well this is depressing. If these are the pep talks he gets, then how does he keep going?

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber amended his statement. Yes, do stop. It's really hard to watch this.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup mumbled before entering his house. Gobber sighed and walked away. Ok, now's my chance. I creep through the grass I was hiding in like I was stalking prey. Well, a house isn't prey, right? Once I reached it, I jumped up and dashed to the back, only just in time to see Hiccup stumbling down the hill from the other side. Once he reached the trees, which are huge by the way, I sprinted down as quietly as I could, almost slamming right into a tree. I watched him walk about, drawing in his book everyone in a while. I crept to the next tree, then the next, then the next, until I was behind the one right next to him. The sadness in his eyes was almost pitiful, but what was even worse was the fact that he had self disappointment written all over his face. This should cheer him up...

"BOO!"

"AH! Eydis!" He shouted at me, clearly embarrassed by how easily he was startled. I giggled as he looked at me with a hardened gaze. "How long have you been fallowing me?"

"Since the dragons left." I said smugly. He wore a look of sadness again. "Awww, come on, let's find that dragon!"

He looked at me like... I had just turned into a dragon my self. Bet you haven't heard that one, have you?! "What? You believe I actually shot it down?"

I was suddenly worried. "Didn't you? I mean, why else would you be in the woods?" There's that sadness again. I made a similar face, and he raised an eye brow.

"Why are you making that face?"

"It's the same one you keep making." I said casually, rolling my eyes.

He blinked at me. "Ok..." We started walking again.

"So, what do you think it looks like?" I asked, wanting to know what he thought. His mood changed slightly, becoming more positive.

"Dark, large, but smaller than a Nightmare, and..." He trailed off, clearly having yet to give it thought.

"Long wings?" I suggested, not really remembering what Toothless looked like very well.

"I guess so." He said, pulling out his book to a page that looked like a slightly unfinished map. After adding a few more lines, it was complete.

"Is that of the forest?" I asked, and he nodded. "The whole forest?" He nodded again. "How do you know what it looks like?!"

"I've had a lot a time to myself." He said glumly.

* * *

And... It's been hours since we started. Yay, walking! Well, it feels like hours, probably not though, considering I'm still on my feet. Hiccup is a little in front of me, obviously more annoyed than I am.

He sighs in frustration. "Oh the gods hate me! Some people lose their knife, or their mug, oh but not me, I managed to lose an entire dragon!" WHACK! He slapped a tree branch, and it hit him right back in the face.

"You must have offended it." I giggled, a least until I saw the torn up earth and destroyed trees. Hiccup starts slowly walking closer to where Toothless will be. I looked at where the branch that hit him was, or where it would have been, had it not disappeared. Their was no sign of it being ripped off, so where did it go? I touched the tree cautiously, wondering if it would disappear too. I heard Hiccup gasp, and my head whipped around to look at him. He gave me a terrified look, and slowly raised his head over the dirt mound. I stared at his look of astonishment as I slowly knelt next to him.

"Is that it?" I whispered, suddenly terrified my self. Without responding, he whipped out his knife, and climbed over the dirt mound. Rolling my eyes, I did the same. "So, that's a yes, then." He clumsily hit his back agent a nearby boulder, but I (as stealthily as I could) crouched next to him. We slowly created around the rock and... WOW! Toothless is a lot bigger than I expected! I backed away.

"Oh, this- this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup put his foot on the dragon before him but only to get shoved off. He yelped and jumped back. We both stared into the NightFury's now open eyes.

"H-hi." I said shakily, lifting my hand in greeting. Hiccup slowly turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and made a "I don't know" face. Toothless let out a pained moan and shifted his weight. I looked down on him with pity.

"He's hurting, isn't he." Hiccup said quietly.

"Yes." I walked up next to him. Toothless looked at us standing together with pleading eyes. We stood there in silence for a long time after that. "You don't want to kill him, do you?"

He sighed. "How could you tell?"

"If you did, he would be dead by now." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't. But what choice do I have! What kind of Viking would I be if I just walked away from this!" He hung his head

"A terrible one." I murmured.

"See! I have to!" He shouted.

"That's not what I meant." I said, grabbing his wrist. "I meant that you would be a terrible anything if you walked away and let this animal die the slow and painful dead of starvation."

Hiccup blinked me. "Wh-what?"

"You would be still killing him." I said. "If you just walk away he'd still die."

Hiccup looked at the tiny weapon in his hand and sighed. "So what should I do?"

"Ok, first, we. Second, whatever you think is right." I said and awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he knelt down next to the downed dragon and started cutting the ropes. I knelt down too but only got through one before Toothless jumped up and knocked me aside.

* * *

I stared at Hiccup in horror as the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" stood over him. Well, sorta on him, but he did look like he was about to blow Hiccup up. After a few painstaking terrifying moments, the dragon screeched right in his face, and clumsily flew off, crashing into a cliff on his way.

After a few puffing breaths, Hiccup stood, only to collapse again on the ground. I would have helped had I not been to shocked to move. The again, I probably would have face-palmed first.

And now it begins.

* * *

OH MY GOD

SO SORRY

First my internet broke (don't know how I lasted so long), then I couldn't sign in, then the holidays and New Years... I meant to post something on on January first, but... SLEEP OVER TOOK ME! Ok, so... New chapters should start coming in! It's been awhile, BUT I HAVE SLAYED THE WRITERS BLOCK, AND CONTINUE MY ADVENTURE OF STORY WRITING! Really wanted to say that.


End file.
